


NOT REALLY A CRUSH

by Blossomnight



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Coupzi, Jicheol, M/M, Oneshot, Romance, School, teen, woocoups
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-16 04:24:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18684085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blossomnight/pseuds/Blossomnight
Summary: Jihoon had a crush at Seungcheol for 2 years. When Seungcheol's graduation day comes, Jihoon realize that he have not a much time to look at him.





	NOT REALLY A CRUSH

  
From the 2nd floor, Jihoon saw the figure of a man who he had a crush on, joking and laughing freely with his friends. Jihoon didn't stop staring at the man. Admiring every move and gesture he done. Tried to satisfying his eyes of the figure, because maybe after today he will miss that figure so much.  
  
Choi Seungcheol. For 2 years Jihoon liked that man. During that time he hides his feelings for the man.  
  
Jihoon still remembers the first time he saw Seungcheol standing in the middle of the school field, he was the President of the Students at that school. With a firm voice and charismatic face, he led all students in the school. Jihoon for the first time can't stop staring at someone. His eyes followed every gesture that Seungcheol did. And mesmerize with the man.  
  
Jihoon never thought that admiration was the beginning of a feeling. He can't stop thinking about Seungcheol. The man continued to appear on his mind, when he opened the book, closed his eyes, opened his eyes, ate. Jihoon can't get rid Seungcheol from his head.  
  
Days changed weeks, weeks changed months. During that time Jihoon only saw him from a distance. Jihoon knows the name, class and all the information about him. But there is no reason to talk or just exchange greetings.  
  
One afternoon, when Jihoon sat under a tree with his guitar, looking for inspiration for his musical assignments. Someone suddenly sat next to him, he was stunned when he saw that person was Seungcheol, a man who he always looked at and admired from a distance.  
  
"Can I borrow….?" Seungcheol looked at his guitar and Jihoon willingly borrowed it. Slowly Seungcheol picks his guitar, plays it gently. Jihoon never knows that the man has a beautiful hand.  
  
"Not bad," Jihoon commented when Seungcheol's song was finished.  
  
"Not bad? Are you mock me? Try playing one song!" Cheol returned the guitar to the owner. Jihoon is happy to accept it.  
  
"What song do you want to hear?" Jihoon asked, the man in front of him just shrugged.  
  
"Anything." He said.  
  
Jihoon picked a few keynotes. "This is the song that I created for my assignment." Jihoon started playing the guitar, but he was not only playing the instrument, but he also sang.  
  
Seungcheol looked and listened carefully. After a few minutes, Jihoon finished, end it with a smile on his lips.  
  
"Wow," Seungcheol commented. "Ok, I understand why you said 'not bad' not 'good,' because you're so great with the guitar, your voice too."  
  
Jihoon smiled. "Jihoon." He introduces himself.  
  
"Seungcheol, Choi Seung-Cheol."  
  
Starting from there, they began to be friends, every time they met they talked about music. They understand the tastes of each, know each other more.  
  
-  
  
  
There is so much time Jihoon and Seungcheol spent together. Without Jihoon knowing his feelings for him deeper and grew more profound.  
  
One afternoon at the library. When Jihoon was looking some books for his assignment, Seungcheol approached him, Jihoon frowned with the sudden meeting, as he remembers he hasn't an appointment with Seungcheol today.  
Seungcheol comes closer and took out a paper then gave it to Jihoon.  
  
Jihoon read it slowly and widened his eyes when he realized that it was a University acceptance letter.  
  
Jihoon was eager to shout congratulations, but they were in the library. So he grinning, and Seungcheol pulled Jihoon's body, hugged him, between the bookshelf and the silence of the library. Ji-hoon's heart beating very fast.  
  
-  
  
Jihoon still looked at Seungcheol from the 2nd floor.  
  
The letter he was read some time ago actually made him a bit upset. Seungcheol was accepted at a university which is hundreds of kilometers away from Jihoon.  
That means, Jihoon will have a hard time meeting Seungcheol, or maybe he will never see him again.  
  
Jihoon suddenly felt suffocating when he remembered the fact that after this. After today he might no longer be able to meet Seungcheol.  
Suddenly all the memories they passed together came back and the fact that it would be forgotten as time went by made Jihoon unconsciously sob.  
Jihoon looked down from the fence, he continued to stare at Seungcheol.  
  
Jihoon couldn't stop the sob, the air around him suddenly felt so tight, his chest felt as if he would be pierced by thousands of needles.  
Jihoon did not want to lose Seungcheol, he liked him, and his feelings turned out to be deeper than he thought.  
  
For 30 minutes, Jihoon sobbed in silence. He thought,  Only for this time, after this Jihoon will live his life without Seungcheol. Just today, after that everything, will end.  
  
-  
  
Jihoon laughed when he reached the bathroom and saw his bloated and ugly face after sobbing. He slowly washed his face, tried to awaken and refresh his head with cold running water.  
  
For a moment he stood in front of the mirror, staring at his face then draw a sigh. After sure he was convinced that he looked better, he came out of the bathroom. Decide to go home because there is nothing he can do any more at school.  
  
Jihoon left the school gate, before stepping too far he turned and looked at his school building, he sighs after realizing that the life of his last year of school would not be the same. It might be hard and tedious. No more Seungcheol.  
  
After being satisfied to see the school building he turned around.  
  
"Jihoonie." Seungcheol stood a few steps ahead of him.  
  
"Oh, hi." Jihoon awkwardly greeted him, Seungcheol was the last person he wanted to meet today. As much as possible he avoids him, but that man stood in front of Jihoon right now, making him unable to dodge.  
  
Jihoon lowered his head, hiding his swollen eyes from crying. Not ready if the man sees him and asks what caused him to cry. Jihoon retreated a few steps when he realized Seungcheol was approaching him.  
  
Seungcheol that have a  taller body and wider footsteps than Jihoon made him able to catch Jihoon's hand before the little man stepped back too far. He swiftly pulled his hand and gently held Jihoon's palm.  
  
"Come with me," Seungcheol said. Jihoon kept his head down and followed where Seungcheol went.  
  
Jihoon raised his head when Seungcheol told him to sit on a bench. The man handed a drink to Jihoon. "Drink, you must be thirsty right?" Jihoon accepted. Cheol sits next to Jihoon. "From tomorrow I will not come to this school again. That's why I want us to sit here, where we first talk. "  
  
Jihoon looked away, Seungcheol was sitting beside him right now and with the fact that maybe after this he would never see the man again making him want to cry again, but he held it back as much as he can.  
  
"Hoonie, I have two things that I need to give to you as my graduation gift," Seungcheol said. Jihoon changed his sitting position and stared at his senior. He waited for him to talk more.  
  
Seungcheol looked into his eyes, gave the sweetest smile he had, Jihoon could see his beautiful dimples. "First, I love you."  
  
Jihoon gasp, his face looked very surprised, and it made Seungcheol laugh. "Second ..." Seungcheol pulled out a paper. Jihoon received it and opened the letter. He looked at Seungcheol after reading, there was happiness, amazement, and confusion on his face. "I decided to enter that University," Seungcheol said, and the man's dimples remained attached there.  
  
"Why? That was not the University you really want to go... "  
  
"Nope." Seungcheol cut his words.  
"To be honest, I don't want to leave this city, that University was my first choice, but because they needed high grades, so I gave up. And it turns out I can get in. I'll take that one."  
  
Jihoon doesn't believe what he just heard and said, that means he will still see Seungcheol in this city.  
  
"So?" Seungcheol asked. Jihoon looked confused.  
  
"What?" He asked and then realized something. "Ah yes, congratulations for entered the hardest Music University in the province."  
  
Seungcheol looks at him with 'seriously??' kind of face and then Sigh. "Jihoon, early, I said that I love you, and you are more excited about me entering the University than my confession?"  
  
Jihoon's eyes grew more prominent, he forgot that the person he had crushed on confession his feelings to him.  
  
"So, are my feeling one-sided?" Seungcheol emphasized.  
  
"Euhm ..."  
  
"For God's sake! I like you, I love you this past year, and I'm sure you have the same feeling. if not, Why you cry from the second floor while staring at me?"  
  
Jihoon covered his mouth with his palm. Surprised by the fact that Seungcheol knew about his own drama this morning.  
  
Seungcheol smiled, slowly his left hand pulled Jihoon's hand that covered his face, held it, his right hand touched Jihoon's cheek.  
  
"So, do you love me?" He asked again, Jihoon nodded. "Be my Boyfriend. Please..." Seungcheol gives Jihoon his puppy eyes, he waits for Jihoon's answer. Then, A nod comes from Jihoon, this time accompanied by a smile on his lips. Seungcheol caressed Jihoon's cheek softly with his fingers. Then Seungcheol stretched out his hand, Jihoon happily brought his body to Seungcheol's arms.  
  
The bench under the tree on their schoolyard, the place where they first spoke, become the place they also shared their first kiss.  
  
-END-  
  
  
  



End file.
